ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking Care of Each Other
Getting Back Up Yuitsu stared at Jourin's unconscious body lying on a puddle of her blood, putting his sword close to her neck "I'm sorry I have to do this even though we didn't know each other well, but, a father's gotta take care of his family" Yuitsu said before attempting to kill Jourin by slitting her throat. Suddenly, Jourin got up, grabbing Yuitsu by his face while accidentally scratching her left cheek with his sword. Her dress was drenched in blood, and her face and hair also had blood on them. Jourin's expression showed extreme rage, as she began to crush Yuitsu's head "You motherfucker...! I'mma kill you for this!" Jourin said in an obviously tired voice due to her wound on her stomach, but pressed on. Yuitsu attempted to cut off Jourin's hand off but she quickly evaded by letting go and jumping away. Yuitsu quickly took a stance, prepared to fight, though it was too dark for him to see where Jourin was, he was only capable of getting a clear shot at her before because she was under the street lights, but now she hid in complete darkness. Yuitsu then turned around as Jourin jumped from behind him, blocking her claws and razor teeth with his sword as she continued to charge, pushing Yuitsu forward with her "You...! You're not human, are you?!" Yuitsu asked Jourin, despite knowing he might not get a clear answer from her. Jourin then ignited her body in flames, as she continued to push Yuitsu further while saying "Take a wild guess, human!" In a mocking tone, as she clenched her hand into a fist, punching Yuitsu's sword and sending him flying away from her. Yuitsu quickly stood up again after falling on his back, now seeing Jourin clearly in the darkness due to her flames igniting around her "A demon...Huh, it's been a while since I've fought one" Yuitsu said, while putting on a grin "And from what I see, you're either a Hell Hound or a Kitsune, right?" Yuitsu asked Jourin. Jourin lowered down on all four like a wild animal, stilll appearing raged and with flames around her body as she charged at Yuitsu on all four, as Yuitsu swung his sword towards her. The two clashed, breaking the road they stood on, both trying to push each other back, Jourin holding Yuitsu's sword with her hands despite it wounding her and Yuitsu with his sword, but also trying to endure the scorching heat from Jourin's flames. Suddenly, Jourin let out a fearsome roar as she transformed into a full Kitsune, now dwarfing Yuitsu in size, and about to crush him with her flaming body, most likely burning him to death, however, Yuitsu quickly evaded Jourin's attack as she turned towards him immediately and he took a stance. As Jourin jumped towards Yuitsu, a large cut crossed her body in an instant, though Yuitsu hadn't moved an inch, but had a visible smirk on his face. Jourin missed Yuitsu and instead tumbled across the road and into a building, turning back into her human form, and was unable to get up due to her wounds. Yuitsu walked towards her raising his sword upwards, preparing to kill Jourin once more, this time without any delay. An Unlikely Hero Suddenly, Yuitsu was hit by an unknown attacker and was sent a few meters away from Jourin. Yuitsu turned to see the bandaged Roger holding a metal pipe in his hand, though was almost unrecognizable due to looking like a mummy with his entire upper body covered in bandages, with only his hair and left eye being visible, but also wore his white shirt and black coat over it, but didn't have his tie on. Roger kneeled down towards Jourin, putting her over his shoulder to carry her "Can you walk?" Roger asked Jourin, as she stared at him, surprised at his arrival. "How..how did you find me...?" Jourin asked, still surprised. "I dunno, I just...kept on walkin' till I found you laying around...must be because of the contract" Roger replied, deciding to carry Jourin a bride-like fashion, causing Jourin to blush, though it wasn't visible due to the blood on her face. "Hey, wait! Don't think I'll let you leave so easily!" Yuitsu shouted, stopping Roger for a moment. Roger turned towards Yuitsu, staring at him, and though his face was covered in bandages, the expression on his eye was clearly emotionless and uncaring towards Yuitsu. "And you must be the guy who did this to her...." Roger said in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "Yes, and you're probably Roger, I was told you made a contract with her, and you mentioned a contract. So it is you, correct?" Yuitsu asked Roger calmly. Roger replied "Yes, I'm Roger, the New Ripper, that cold hearted psychopath who has absolutely no qualms for killing or dying" Roger said bluntly, his tone sounding cold "Why would you care?". Yuitsu chuckled as he pointed his sword at Roger "I'm basically an assassin sent to kill you because you're a potential threat to the organization" Yuitsu said calmly. "Organization? How can I be a threat to something I don't know exists?" Roger replied, asking Yuitsu. "I don't know myself, but that's what Caprice ordered, so, I need to make it quick" Yuitsu replied, preparing to attack Roger. Roger ignored Yuitsu and simply walked the opposite direction, carrying Jourin to Hitomi for medical care. "Hey! Why are you still leaving?!" Yuitsu shouted again, yet Roger continued to walk away without a care for Yuitsu. "Are you just...going to ignore him?" Jourin asked Roger. Roger stared at Jourin with his single eye for a minute and then looked forward again, replying "What do I care about him? I just need to get you to Hitomi now. Your wounds don't look well either". Suddenly, Yuitsu appeared from behind Roger, swinging his sword. Roger quickly ducked down, letting go off Jourin on the ground, softly without hurting her, and immediately rose up again, punching Yuitsu in the face, sending back a little. Yuitsu rubbed the blood from his lips with his sleeve, as he said to Roger "Good, now let's get this over with" Yuitsu once again took a stance. Suddenly, a load laughing was heard as Rakuyou came down from a building, landing right next to Jourin and Roger, still bandaged "Yo! I found you at long last! So, sum up what's goin' o-....?" Rakuyou stopped as he noticed Jourin bloodied on the ground, as his grin became a frown. "Carry her for me, will ya?" Roger told Rakuyou, with his back turned towards him "I need to beat up a son of a bitch here". Rakuyou looked and saw Yuitsu, appearing rather angry as he took a step forward, before Roger stopped him "What did I say now? Walk forward and look like a pissed of boy? Or carry her to Hitomi?" Roger asked Rakuyou in a sarcastic tone. "You think I'll just leave after what he did to her?! Lemme at 'em!" Rakuyou replied, with an angered tone. "Yeah, sure, go ahead, fight him and let me, the guy who walks like a turtle go to Hitomi who is miles away" Roger said to Rakuyou sarcasticly again, causing Rakuyou to calm down and realize why he had to carry her "You think she won't die from blood loss once I arrive? I can't even run fast enough, and I'll get tired. It's best if I fight and you take her" "But...You're also wounded" Rakuyou said to Roger. "So?" Roger replied, sounding unnaturally calm "I'll get a few cuts and bruises, no biggie". Rakuyou sighed and carried Jourin on his back "Just come back alive, a'right? Ya don't wanna leave Jourin alone, now do ya?" Rakuyou said before leaping away. "I'm just returning the favor" Roger said before grabbing the metal pipe again and calmly walking towards Yuitsu "Now, tell me how big your skull is, so that I can break every inch of it" Roger's voice sounded somewhat deeper and more menacing than before. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua